In Spirit
by jrockonhigh
Summary: Third story in Eyes of Fire series. After the battle with her father and the death of her brother, Aly's emotions are stirring and struggling to move forward. Hayden hasn't left yet, not until he sees her move on. In the end, there will be nothing left.
1. Chapter 1

In Spirit 

A/N: The third story is here! And I'm sad about killing off Hayden but he's still in it. And I'm bringing in Ruby.

I don't own Supernatural, they belong to Eric Kripke

Chapter 1: Off The Road

While they had been on the road, they had recieved an expected phone call. It was from the police, they had found Hayden dead and that they had relayed a message to the next station, where they could pick up his belongings. After that, Aly came to saying that she felt she had been kicked in the head by a horse. Sam and Dean were struggling to tell her, to tell her that Hayden was dead. When it came out, she merely stared out the window.

"I already knew he was dead." Aly said. "I heard the phone call."

"I'm sorry you had to hear it." Sam replied.

"So where are we going from here?" Aly asked.

"To an old friend's, we thought that he could sharpen up your hunting." Dean replied. "And maybe staying off the road for a while will help you get over this."

"I guess I have no choice but to go." Aly said looking out at the window. "Who is this 'old friend'?"

"His name's Jake Harlow, he's a hunter like us." Dean replied.

"You never mentioned him." Aly said.

"I forgot to. Anyway, he heard about what happened and said that he wanted to see how good you are." Dean said staring at the road. "You'll survive."

"I've survived being dead twice, yeah, I can survive this." Aly replied.

"Dean, how far does your friend live?" Sam piped in.

"If we just turn onto this road, he lives right here." Dean said indictating a large ranch.

"I thought you said he was a hunter." Sam said.

"He is but he's a hunter that takes care of horses." Dean replied.

Dean stopped his engine and got out with Aly following suit with a duffel bag on her shoulder. She sighed and looked around, realizing she was in the middle of nowhere. Someone else realized that too, an unseen person. He stood there with a face full of regret, now wishing that he hadn't died.

"I'm sorry, kid. I'm sorry you're stuck out here." He said before disappearing.

Aly turned around, swearing she saw someone but then turned around and saw Dean knocking on the door. A man opened it and looked at her with curiousity. He looked to be twenty-seven with a chistled face, dark green eyes, and brown hair. He didn't look like hunter but then again, not everyone did.

"So Dean, this is the kid you told me about? She don't look like much." He said with a cigarette in his hand.

"Aly doesn't look it but she's something." Dean replied. "Anyway, Aly, this is Jake Harlow."

"It's good to meet you, kid." He said holding out his hand.

She didn't take it but merely nodded. The man didn't look all that surprised but was a bit dissappointed.

"Sorry, she's still getting over what happened." Dean said. "So we'll be back in two months, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Aly said.

"See you around, Winchester." Jake said dropping the cigarette onto the dirt and grinding it with his boot.

He held the door open and let Aly in. It was a normal home but it was spacious and decorated more modern than the outside. There was a big kitchen with the living room only a few feet away. There was a long hallway with a series of doors and stairs that lead up to a second floor. He lead her to a room on the second floor which was decorated with black furniture, beige walls, and brown accents. It seemed like a loft.

"So this is your room for the next two months." Jake said. "It has a view of the hills and stable."

"It's nice." Aly said quietly. "At least it's not a motel room out of the seventies."

"And who doesn't love 'em?" Jake replied. "Dean told me you had abilities."

"Great. Why would he tell you?" Aly asked.

"I have them too. What can you do?" Jake said.

"I can see things before they happen." Aly replied. "What about you?"

"I read minds." Jake said getting up and looking out the window. "That's why people think I make a good hunter, I know the moves an enemy makes."

"That's an interesting one. Hey, does anyone else live here?" Aly asked.

"Well, my stepsister, Ruby lives here." Jake replied. "She's out in the stables if you want to meet her."

"Sure, why not?" Aly said, getting up.

Aly didn't know what to expect but all she knew was that this was her shot to make something more of herself. She'd be a better hunter within two months' time.


	2. Chapter 2

In Spirit 

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Chapter 2: Revealing Truth

Night had fallen over the countryside and Aly just started staring out the window. There were distant howls and an owl's hoot, the typical sounds out here but her ears peaked to the howls getting closer. It sounded like werewolves or something worse. Out of instinct, she went downstairs to see what the noise was but what she saw kept her in place. A small pack of black dogs with mericiless yellow eyes. They surrounded Jake with teeth yellow as they came, soon they'd be stained with red.

"Kid, go to the closet and grab my gun!" Jake yelled. "Don't worry, they're after me, not you."

She nodded and found the closet which was filled with jackets but the gun stuck out of it. Aly grabbed it and went back to the foot of the stairs where Jake was being bitten at. Ruby came beside her, looking at the gun then the girl holding it.

"Kid, just shoot them." Jake said calmly. "You won't miss."

Aly again nodded, cocked the gun, and pulled the trigger, it got the one biting down on his shoulder. The first bullet was followed by many more of them. All of the black dogs were dead but what was the attack about escaped her. Ruby went past her and helped him up the stairs and into a room. She motioned Aly to follow her and Aly complied following her to a room. There Ruby laid Jake down on the bed and examined his wounds. She then pulled out a first aid kid and holy water.

"What was that attack about?" Aly asked. "What were those things?"

"He didn't want you or Dean to know but he made a deal with a demon." Ruby replied cleaning the wound with holy water. "His girlfriend was killed and he begged for her to be brought back. She was and he has one year, which is almost up."

"And you're trying to get him out of the deal." Aly said.

"You got it. So you're a hunter?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I have been since I was nearly killed in a fire." Aly replied looking down.

"I heard about that." Ruby said. "Is it true that you've dead twice?"

"That's true but I've only been dead once." Aly replied.

"What did it feel like?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know but it was black." Aly said. "You better start stitching that wound."

"Oh, you're right. I guess I got caught into talking to you." Ruby replied.

"Since you seem to know a little about me, I should know something about you." Aly said. "Who are you?"

"If I told you, you'd want to kill me." Ruby replied.

"And why would I want to kill you?" Aly asked.

"Because of what I am." Ruby said getting up. "We should let him rest."

Aly went back to her room and just fell asleep. There was nothing else to do anyway. When she closed her eyes, they would open again seeing if there was something in the room. But there wasn't and she went back to sleep, letting the new day break.

That next morning, Aly woke up feeling better than the night before. Those hounds hadn't caused too much damage but to Jake, they had caused a lot of damage. His shoulder had been nearly ripped through. When she came downstairs, she saw Jake up. He looked at her then sat down on the long couch. She went in and sat as well, feeling as awkward as the morning before.

"I never got to thank you for last night." Jake said.

"There's no need to. That was just one more save." Aly replied.

"Yeah, well, it was a lucky one. If you had been a minute later, I'd be dead." Jake said looking at the black screen of the television. "You're pretty good for a kid."

"Thanks. What's up with Ruby? She seems stressed." Aly said trying to see what she was.

"I won't say much, except that she is the thing that killed off your father." Jake replied.

"She's a demon? But how?" Aly asked.

"Ruby must've told you already but my girlfriend was killed and I asked for her to be brought back." Jake replied reflectively. "But after she found that I asked and only had a year left, she broke it off with me. But she just came back to stay and she showed me that she was now a demon by posession, of course."

"Oh, but why would you say she's your stepsister. A girlfriend isn't so suspicious." Aly said.

"No one besides you knows that she's alive. It's a cover." Jake replied. "Anyways, we fourty-two days to sharpen your hunting skills. We'll start right now."

Aly nodded and they went out to the field where it was only a square of dirt. She was confused as to why they came out here but it was opened and that counted.

"So, kid, come at me." Jake said getting in a fighting stance.

"What?" Aly said confused.

"You know karate, come on. Let me see what you got." Jake replied.

"You really want to see? Fine." Aly said with a wide smile.

She tried to throw him down but Jake grabbed her arm and twisted it back. He threw her down easily and she was breathless.

"Not to be rude, but you're terrible." Jake said. "I'll fix that."

He helped her up and they went at again. The pattern went on into the night. Hayden watched from a distance with another, John Winchester.

"So this is Aly, huh? She's a hunter, like you." John said.

"Yeah, that's her. She's one of a kind." Hayden replied looking at her. "Kid, you'll get to be a great hunter, maybe even better than dad."


	3. Chapter 3

In Spirit 

A/N: This takes place in May, two months before Aly turns seventeen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Chapter 3: What A Hunter's Life Is

After many blocks and punches, they stopped and sat down in the cold patch of grass. Jake sighed and twinged at a small spasm of pain in his shoulder. He looked around him and started speaking.

"Aly, do you know what a hunter's life really is?" Jake asked.

"I always thought it was killing the creature and getting the hunt done." Aly replied. "But why do you ask?"

"You're only sixteen and you're living this life. You've seen so little." Jake said. "By the time I was your age, I hunted everything. And then I realized I'd be doing this for the rest of my life, hunting things people don't even see."

"You seem like my brother, even when I was being a normal teenager. He was always hunting." Aly said looking up. "He told me about it, saying the life was hard. He said that he wanted to have a better bond with me and see me off to college. But I won't go, not until I'm done."

"Done with what?" Jake asked.

"With the job my dad left me. Save the lives of the innocent and kill the evil of the world." Aly replied. "Besides, for now, hunting's exciting."

"You've only touched the surface of it, kid. Hunting's not all about saving lives but it also saving our's." Jake said looking up. "When I was about seventeen, my brother and dad were killed and that left me alone. I couldn't handle being on my own and to this day, I hate it. You've never known that feeling."

"I have known it and I'm still getting over it." Aly stated bluntly.

"Your brother's death. I wouldn't have guessed." Jake said. "It leaves behind scars that can't be seen but are there."

"It's gone now." Aly said. "It's been gone. He gave up his life for me and that's when it was gone."

Ruby approached the two hunters and saw them look up. Something went wrong.

"Sorry to break-up the heart to heart but there's a job for us." Ruby said.

"What kind of job?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, Sam just told me to hurry to the new housing development." Ruby replied.

"Jeez. Just when I was relaxing." Jake muttered. "Come on, kid."

All three of them left the field and piled into Jake's car, which was cramped. It took two hours to get where the job was and when they went exploring into the neighborhood, something didn't seem right to them. Lights were turned off and the streetlamps flickered, as though it was an omen. Muttering of latin could be heard from house and someone was cursing. It was Dean. The three hunters took precaution as they entered, they saw three women, one of them laying on a symbol dead while the other had her neck snapped.

"So you brought, visitors. But they had bad timing." The woman said, close to snapping Dean's neck.

"We didn't, it just takes awhile to come here where we're from. So, Dean, what did you do this time?" Jake asked.

"I barked up a witch's tree, what do you think?" Dean answered. "Where's Sam?"

"He's here, just outside." Aly piped in. "Now, how do we kill her?"

"Don't try the Cult, what about a knife?" Dean said.

"A stab to the heart?" Jake said. "Not a bad idea."

"Then do it, I won't stab this witch." Aly said glancing around then picking up a knife.

Jake took it and smirked. He went up to the woman casually then stabbed her; the woman didn't know what had hit her but after two swings, she was dead. Jake stopped stabbing then let go of the body and helped Dean down. Sam came in and looked at the body that laid in front of him. They walked out and Jake came to one conclusion.

"Dean, this kid doesn't need any training. Just needs a family." Jake said. "I think I'll give her back to her."

"Thanks, Jake." Dean said putting a hand on Aly's shoulders.

"But before we part, I want to give you this." Jake said going to his car and taking out a box.

A small dog peaked out wide-eyed and afraid. Its big brown eyes looked up at the Winchesters then wagged it's tail.

"A dog?" Dean asked. "What can we do with a dog?"

"It's called company, Winchester." Jake said. "You could use it."

Jake drove off and Dean, Sam, Aly, and their four-legged new teammate got into the Impala and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

In Spirit 

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Chapter 4: In Your Dreams

Sam and Aly stood in the doorway of a room, watching an unconcious Dean and the small dog trying to interact with him. The doctor had the dog come in on one condition, it didn't leave the leash. The dog had some idea of what was going on at least, the rest of them had no clue. The doctor stood there questioning Sam while Aly stood there watching the dog. Finally when the doctor left, Sam sighed.

"They have no idea what's going on, either." Sam said. "Dr. White said he can't diagnose the condition."

"None of us have a clue, only Toby has a clue to what's going on." Aly replied.

"And that's useless to us." Sam said. "I looked at what Dean was researching. And it was still useless."

"What about we pay a visit to Dr. Gregory's office?" Aly suggested. "You said he studied sleeping disorders, we should start there."

"Why not? His office isn't too far from here." Sam replied. "But you know Dean is going to be pissed that I drove his Impala."

"Yeah but what he doesn't know won't kill him." Aly said.

They left the hospital with Toby walking ahead of them, Aly holding his leash. They went to the doctor's office, hoping to find answers. The Impala stopped in front of a building and the two of them got out with Toby in Aly's arms. They entered the building and Sam, dressed in a suit, knocked on a door. A woman answered and looked at them then let them in. Sam explained who he was then the woman looked at him with a look of greif.

"Another detective came in. He was really good looking." The woman said. "And said his partner would come with a dog. Just to see if there was something was here."

"At least he explained. So Dr. Gregory studied sleeping disorders?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he specialized in dreams and people who couldn't dream at all." The woman replied.

"What about his patient, uh, Kevin Parker?" Sam asked.

"He was one of six that he was using as a test subject." the woman replied. "Listen, my attorney said I'm not reliable for any information."

"Don't worry, now what was the doctor's experiment?" Sam said.

"Well, he made his subjects a smelly tea that supposedly would help them dream." The woman replied. "Trust me, it's not pretty and it was awful."

"You were tested on?" Sam asked.

"It was only once and I hated it." The woman said looking away. "It was a damn nightmare."

"Well thanks for your time. Aly, did Toby pick anything up?" Sam asked.

"No, he didn't." Aly replied.

"We'll get out of your way. If we need anything else, we'll call you." Sam said.

The woman nodded and they left. Once they were in the Impala, Sam picked up a file and took out a picture of a branch of some sort.

"African Dream Root. That's what the stuff is." Sam said. "Aly, how would you feel about going into Dean's head?"

"I really don't want to know what goes through his head." Aly replied. "But if I have to. But African Dream Root is hard to get."

"I know, that's why I'm calling an old friend." Sam said.

Aly looked at him with confusion then looked out the window. Sam made the call and then started the car back to the motel. He had another thought on his mind, wondering if Aly had really moved on from what happened a few months ago. But he couldn't figure it out. He kept his eyes on the road.

They reached the motel, drained and happy to be on a bed. They sat there waiting for the old friend to show up and in the meantime, Sam thought about all that happened to them over the year and a half. Aly had become a part of the family and died but was brought back. Dean had taken her to Jake's and then she was back. It was a turbulent year and a half. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He went up to the door and saw it was Bella. She had light skin, brown hair and eyes. and talked with a british or australian accent. She had a jar of the root in her hands.

"It's been a long time, Sam." She said looking at the girl. "And it's nice to see you again, Aly."

"You know Aly?" Sam asked.

"I dealt with her father many times and he always had her by his side." Bella replied. "And the last time I dealt with him was six years ago."

"So, how much is it going to cost us?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. It's free." Bella replied. "I just want to help you."

"I don't trust you in my brother's head." Sam said.

"If you don't trust me in his head, then what can I do?" Bella asked with an irritated and sharp tone. "I can't just sit here, Sam."

"No you can't but you can look through the files." Sam replied. "I won't need help."

"No, you'll need help. The guy who's keeping him asleep is a psycho." Aly piped in.

"You could see inside his head?" Sam asked.

"No, I looked at his file. He was one of Dr. Gregory's test subjects." Aly replied. "Mr. Jeremy Benton suffered from some disorder. Got in a car accident and had a bad hit to the head."

"So no more dreaming for him." Bella said, looking at the file. "And what does the root have to do with this?"

"The doctor used the root in his experiment. It was some sort of tea and it said it was some nasty stuff." Aly replied.

"I'd believe it, you're drinking something used by priest for centuries." Bella said, still looking in the file. "And to enter the dream required a person's DNA."

"That's a pleasant thought." Aly muttered.

Sam came back in the room, with a glass cup with yellow-liquid. They hadn't noticed he left but the smell of rotting fruit emitted from a cup with yellow liquid was strong. All three of them grimaced.

"So this is the doc's drink?" Aly asked.

"Yeah. I'll make sure Dean wakes up, don't worry." Sam said.


	5. Chapter 5

In Spirit 

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Chapter 5: The End of Nightmares

Sam took a sip of the vile smelling liquid and handed the cup over to Aly, who grimaced still but took a sip. Then it was onto Bella. They couldn't feel anything different but when they looked out the window, it was raining when it should've been sunny. He went up to the window seeing the small drops going up instead of down.

"Since when did it start raining?" Bella asked.

"I think the better question is why is it raining upside down?" Aly said.

"And this is not our motel room, it looks like a home." Bella said looking around.

The scenery changed, it wasn't the parking lot or motel room. It was house with an imaculate lawn and in a suburb. They couldn't say much more but Sam looked around reflectively.

"It's our old house in Lawrence." Sam said. "I can't believe we landed here."

"I'm wondering if this is really a nightmare." Aly said.

"We'll see when we get inside." Sam replied.

The three of them made their way up to the door and Sam opened it. What they saw was shocking, the inside looked burnt, as though fire had spread further than the nursery, then Dean's voice begging and saying he was sorry. They followed his voice and found him backed up against a wall with a scared look on his face. A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes in a white nightgown stood over him. The oddity was that her abdomen was covered in blood and a small child stood beside her. The child had black eyes. Her appearence was kind but her words weren't so.

"It was your fault, Dean. Your fault that your father's dead." She said her voice dripping with venom. "It's your fault that I died."

Dean had no response, he put his head in his hands. The small child stepped forward.

"You're going to die." The child said tauntingly. "Our boss still holds your contract."

"Your boss is dead." Dean stated. "We killed him."

"That was not our boss. Our boss is a little girl named Lilith." The child replied hauntigly.

Dean then looked around seeing Sam, Aly, and Bella. He wasn't shocked to see them but saw no visible weapons on them. He read the expression in their faces and knew he had to be one to stop this nightmare. Bella turned around and stabbed a shadow of a man, he fell to the ground. Only a moment later, Dean woke up in the hospital. How Sam and Aly got there he wasn't sure.

"How?" Dean asked hoarsely.

"As you saw we got in your dream and Bella stabbed the man causing your nightmare." Sam replied.

"Then where is my hero?" Dean asked.

"Oh, she left saying that she was done and good luck." Sam said.

"I hate to spoil this brotherly moment but we have another job. And as soon as Dean gets discharged, we have to head to Destitute Asylum in California." Aly said.

"Bobby called?" Dean said.

"Yeah. So you're driving." Aly replied.


	6. Chapter 6

In Spirit 

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

A/N: There's an actual asylum with this name in Australia. Some of the information is used, but most will be fictional. There are three chapters left and then I may write another but I'm not too sure.

Chapter 6: A Strange Case

As Bobby had said, as soon as Dean was out of the hospital, the three of them were on the road towards the sunny state of California.But something didn't seem right about this, especially when he was talking. It seemed forced but they didn't pay any attention to that.Aly was asleep with Toby on her lap; they were at peace. Ten hours later, Sam took the liberty of waking Aly up, although he was relucant to. The poor kid hadn't had it easy, after the last hunt, she had been having visions and a headachethat hadn't gone away yet. The dog looked out the window and then got out of the carnot following them. Luckily, Jake had shown up to take care of Toby, saying that he'd rather stay out here than be in there. Bobby had shown up last and handed each of them a blindfold.

"Bobby this isn't 'The Scariest Places on Earth', it's a hunt." The teenager muttered.

"It's a ghost hunt, we're looking for one very angry spirit."Bobby replied. "We separate and try to find each other."

"You may not know me well enough but I get freaked out being alone." Aly said.

All of a sudden, Bobby took her aside and flashed black eyes. She should've known that was the case but she was oblivious to it but didn't have time to care. She was gathering all of her courageto go in but felt like her fear was licking at her insides.Sam noticed and nodded reassuringly. That didn't help her much more than her being silent but her brother had taught her one thing that surpressed her fear.Focus on one thing in your mind. She was focused onfinding whatever was in there.

"Are you guys ready?" Bobby asked.

They nodded and put on the blindfolds wondering where they were going.Bobby took the teen first and placed her in the farthest corner of the asylum while Sam and Dean were on the opposite side. She took off her blindfold and freaked out. But one sharp breath helped her calm down. She continued her search, nothing showed up but she saw yellow eyes and let out a muffled scream but soon realized it was a cat. Now she was paranoid.She needed to calm down.She walked further and her mind flashed back to the last time she had been in an asylum.Then she felt calm, feeling someone was beside her.It was a calming presence, like her brother's was. He appeared partially then fully wearing what he had before.

"Don't be scared, kid.That's what they want." Her brother said.

"W-What do you mean?" Aly asked trying to steady her voice.

"Three demons were planning to take over Sam, Dean, and Bobby to get to you." Hayden replied. "You see I came back from there to see that it doesn't happen."

"But it already happened, Bobby's possessed. I saw it in his eyes." Aly said.

"Oh, Jesus, now we have a problem. You can't go against them alone, you may have abilities but no one can go it alone." Hayden said looking at her. "Especially in this case."

"What do you mean?" Aly asked sharply.

"These demons have more power than The Yellow Eyed Demon. They can kill in one blow." Hayden replied.

"But they have their weaknesses." Aly pointed out. "Can't the cult...?"

"I don't think so. Unfortunetly, they destroyed the gun." Hayden said. "It'll be impossible to destroy them."

"How come you've hung around all this time?" Aly asked. "I know once you make a deal, you work for him."

"There was a loophole." Hayden replied

She stopped moving for a moment, hearing footsteps behind her and then someone hit her square in the throat. Her vision went, then her knees buckled.


	7. Chapter 7

In Spirit

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

A/N: There's an actual asylum with this name in Australia. Some of the information is used, but most will be fictional.

Chapter 7: A Gone Too Long Fight

Aly came to feeling her head throbbing and breathing somewhat restricted. A force was holding her down and three figures stood around, making small talk. One of them noticed she was awake and walked over to her. She looked up, seeing Sam but knew something was wrong. He smiled like him but it wasn't him. As he got closer to her eyes, she confirmed it.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"You're not Sam." Aly stated bluntly. "Sam wouldn't have knocked me out."

"That's what I don't like about teenagers. Too sharp and perspective." Sam said revealing menacing yellow eyes.

"I thought you were dead." Aly said. "We killed you."

"No, you just killed my host. But I was happy you did, Sammy is so much better." 'Sam' said.

"This is some sick joke. What would you want with Sam, Dean, and Bobby?" Aly asked, still trying to figure out what's going on.

"You still haven't figured it out, huh?" 'Sam' said. "Well I'll tell you. Imagine what would happened if Demons ruled the world."

"So that's your plan, unleash all the demons and take over the world." Aly said with a daze, intense look. "Hunters like me will be out there, killing and sending you guys back to where you belong."

"That's just it, you see. We have a plan for you too." 'Sam' replied. "We know hunters exist and we are willing to kill them. You're going to be the first."

One of the other demons brought out a knife and handed it to him. He held it in front her and she knew that she would really die. So she closed her eyes and let the knife cut her throat but she heard metal collapse against the ground. And then she opened her eyes to see that Sam was himself. He was struggling.

"Aly, I want you out of here, okay?" Sam said still struggling. "The demons that are possessing us are too strong."

He succumbed again and the demon looked at her sinisterly.

"Sorry, That always seems to happen. But Sam is still in here." The demon said. "And you won't escape, not from me at least."

He picked up the knife again and put it to her throat. He cut it slowly but stopped when his brother put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, Now, Azarel, we shouldn't kill her that fast. Give her a chance to get her explainations." 'Dean' said. "And let her live a little longer, she's only sixteen after all."

"You must think I'm really out of it right now." Aly said. "Because you answered my questions."

"Really, how about how's your father doing?" The demon asked.

"I sent him to hell a long time ago. And I despise him." Aly said sharply. "Here's a question, how's my brother doing?"

"Oh, him, well, let's just say he's working over time." The demon said. "Anything else?"

"Let me go. And that's a suggestion, not a question." Aly replied.

"That can't happen because we need to kill you." The demon said coldly. "You're the key to stopping us."

Bobby then stepped forward and pushed Dean back. This was really getting on her nerves, three demons torturing her with the ever irritating dialouge.

"Will you two calm down?" 'Bobby' asked. "She'll be dead in no time."

"Standing up for the hostage? How unlike you." A voice said sarcasticly.

"Who's there?" The demon asked looking around.

"The hostages' brother." The voice replied.

"Hayden, you're supposed to be working." The demon replied.

"Nah, I didn't feel like it." Hayden replied. "The thing is I found a loophole in the demon deal. You melt your contract and you're done."

"You smart..." The demon muttered.

"Follow your advice brother." Sam said. "There's a way to shut his mouth."

'Sam' picked Aly up by the throat and put her head against the cold wall. He slammed it once, leaving her limper and more dazed.

"I'm going to kill you for that." Hayden said angrily.

He slammed her head again, rendering her unconcious.

"Say that again and she'll die. One more blow is all she needs to die." Sam said.

Hayden went silent and back away. The possessed Sam smirked and Aly got up holding her head. Her brother told her stay down silently.

"You know, I think I'm getting sick of this fight. Aly and I will send you packing from where you stand." Hayden said.

"Don't be stupid, she's unconcious." Sam said.

"Yeah, that was just really good acting." The girl said.


	8. Chapter 8

In Spirit

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Chapter 8: The End Or Beginning?

The three demons took a step back and saw they were in a devil's trap. Hayden smirked and Aly stayed back, starting to mutter something. The victims inside experienced a pain beyond their demeanor lead on. Then they looked at the siblings with distain.

"What are you doing?" One of them asked.

"You should know by now, Dean, we're performing an exorcism. As you know, that gets rid of any demon." Hayden replied.

"You think that we'll go down without a fight?" 'Bobby' asked. "We're not your run of the mill demon."

"No but you're not the cream of the crop either." Hayden replied.

"Funny, real funny. Why don't you get on with it, hunter?" The demon said. "After all, if we go back you come with us."

"Since you asked." Hayden said. "And no I won't be going back, because my deal's done."

"The deal's iron clad." 'Dean' said.

"Not really. Your own fire burnt the deal." Hayden replied.

"That's postposterous. How could it burn?" 'Bobby' said.

"That's easy." Aly said. "Think this through, what happens when fire touches metal?"

"It melts. So the deal's gone." 'Bobby' replied. "And he's alive again."

"You're not as smart as you look." Aly said still dazed. "Get on with it, Hayden. I don't think they can wait any longer."

"We're not through with you guys yet." 'Sam' said stepping forward. "But for right now, it's time for us to go."

It only took a split second to see that the Devil's trap they had drawn had burst into flames. The two of them got out of there but felt guilt as they realized the three people that were their 'family' were going to die. But they stil had each other and that counted. Before the flames licked at their heels, they found the entrance and got out. They watched, not in horror but in sorrow as the building burned. Jake stood there as well, Toby barking at embers. He then turned to the siblings and saw the girl pull out the keys to Dean's car. He gave Toby back to Aly, who took him and nodded her thanks.

"You guys be careful, those demons are gonna bring everything they got." Jake said.

"No problem." Hayden replied.

The Impala took off onto the road, leaving Jake with a concerned but hopeful look. He looked around seeing that he should leave and got in his car and took off as well.


	9. Chapter 9

In Spirit

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

A/N: I didn't originally plan to make this chapter but I think it will be a better ending for it. Then I can start the new series for this.

Chapter 9: Where To Go From Here

Sam and Dean had just dropped Aly off at a train station and they felt torn at her leaving for a while. She seemed to show her self being like Sam, wanting to live a normal life for a while. They never thought she'd be leaving them but she said it was something she need to do. They both knew why, she needed to forget what happened completely and both brothers knew that needed to happen. She was only seventeen right now and she grabbed her duffel and had an anxious look on her face as she walked away. Jake had showed up right away and looked at her leave.

"When will you come back?" He asked. "You know that it won't be the same without you."

"Call me in a year, we'll see where everything stands." She replied. "And I'm not kidding, you know I'll be back. I can leave the hunts behind, but you can't take the hunter out of someone."

They all laughed a little and she walked inside, letting them leave. Dean fired up the Impala and took off, while Jake stayed there a while then left.

"She wasn't kidding." Jake said. "She'll be back."

* * *

I know it's short but I plan on starting the new series to this tonight.


End file.
